Realizzato
by For Shadowed
Summary: What should have happened between Claire and Shane in "The Dead Girls Dance". Contains lemon/smut, so you are for warned! My first try at lemon


_**This is what I think should have happened between Claire and Shane in **_**"****The Dead Girls Dance****" **_**in chapter 13 pg. 236, paragraph 1.**_

_**Just so you know, this is a one-shot lemon and I don't plan on making it into a story. And also, this is my first lemon/smut, so if you guys want to point out anything that I missed, please feel free to tell me.**_

_**All rights go to **_**Rachel Caine, **_**because she's just cool that way.**_

"**Realizzato"**

_She stretched out across the bed on her side, facing him. "Nothing. What do you want to do?"_

_"Oh, let's not go there."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Don't you have school tomorrow?"_

_She kissed him. It wasn't an innocent kiss—anything but. She felt like those roses downstairs, dark and red and full of passion, and it was new to her, so new, but she couldn't stop the that she had to do this, _now_, because she'd almost lost him, and—_

_Shane leaned his forehead against hers and broke the kiss with a gasp, like a drowning man. "Hang on," he said. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. You know that, right? You don't have to put out to keep me here. Well, as long as you eventually—"_

_"Shut up."_

And he did. The feel of her soft lips on his swallowed anything he wanted to say. All he wanted right then and there was _Claire._

Claire wrapped her hands into his hair and pulled him even closer to her body, so that not even air separated them. Shane groaned into her mouth at the sensation and wrapped his hands around her waist to tug her towards him. He rolled over on top of her, while Claire wrapped her legs around his hips.

He broke from the kiss, panting as if he'd run a mile. His eyes were unfocused and dark with lust. Clair stared up into his eyes, not noticing that there privates were pressed together. She moved forward to kiss him, he doing the same, caused something hard to rub against her nub. The shock sent pleasure to every point in her body and poured out of her mouth in a moan. Shane stopped and Claire watched as awareness filled back into him.

He started to sit up, but Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down. "Shane please, don't stop. I want this." She pleads.

"Claire, you know I can't. You're sixteen, and I don't want you to do something just because of me." He stated, watching her.

"I'm not doing this because of that. I want to….," she blushes and closes her eyes tightly, too embarrassed to look at Shane. "To make love." She whispers just loud enough that he can catch what she said.

Silence wraps around them like a blanket. Claire is too afraid to look at Shane, scared that there would be disgust in his eyes. It feels as if years pass by, but she knows it's only been a few seconds. She jolts in surprise when something warm is creeping up her shirt, and then something wet circled her belly button.

Her eyes flashed open and what she saw left her speechless. It was Shane's hands that were creeping up her shirt, leaving twisting patterns that would be imprinted into her skin for eternity. It was Shane's tongue that was circling her belly button, making heat spread between her legs.

She shivered in delight when his tongue dipped into her belly button. She moaned in anticipation when his fingers skimmed around her breast, literally arching for him to grab her. His fingers trailed back down, feather light over her breasts, and stopped right above his head.

He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. "Claire, if you don't want this please tell me now because I won't be able to stop if I continue." He rasped out. That voice sent another shot of heat between her legs.

She pulled him upwards until they were eye-to-eye. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." Her voice sounded silky and deep. This must be what they call a bedroom voice, she thought.

He lay out on top of her and claimed her mouth with his. He wasted no time and tugged her shirt over her head. Claire had a moment of embarrassment as she lay there, half-naked before Shane who only looked at her, not moving. When she tried to cover herself, thinking that he had changed his mind, he grasped her hands and lifted them above her head.

"Don't," he said, awe coloring his voice. "You're beautiful. You should never cover yourself." Then he descended on her newly exposed skin and feasted on her as if he hadn't eaten in days. His hands left hers and traveled until they rested at her hips, keeping her in place. Claire's voice rose as she moaned his name as a prayer, restlessly moving around, trying to reach Shane.

She yanked at his shirt until he ripped it from his body, showing Claire his body. He gave her no time to admire him, as he kissed her until she was breathless again. She felt a tug at her pants, and knew that he was asking permission. She nodded her head and soon found herself with only boy shorts and a sports bra on.

"Now that's not fair," she stated, not knowing where this sudden courage came from. "You're still mostly clothed."

He grinned up at her, and slowly reached for his button and zipper. It was like a strip tease, she thought. The sound of the pop and a zipper made her eyes snap towards his hand.

He laughed and swiftly pulled his pants down. She blushed a tomato red, and whipped her face upwards, straight into Shane's eyes. His face was serious as he looked right at her. "I didn't feel like wearing any underwear," he whispered. "I hope that's not a problem." She shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's not going to matter soon anyways." She smirked at him, watching as his eyes deepened in color farther until they were pitch black.

He growled in his throat and crawled upwards until he was level with her again. His hands slipped behind her, quickly un-clipping the clasp of her bra and slowly drew it off of her. His mouth attached to her nipple as soon as he had flung the material away. His tongue circled twice, and then he bit down lightly. Claire covered her mouth. She didn't want to alert Michael and Eve to what they were doing.

Shane's hands slithered downwards until they rubbed back and forth, just above her underwear. She pushed up against his hand, silently begging him to take it off. His thumb slipped underneath and brushed against her curls. He hummed around her, and she cried out in shock.

He slipped the material down her legs and looked up at her until she nodded her head. He slowly kissed down her body until he was level with her over-heated center. She heard Shane inhale deeply and then heard him groan.

She jolted in pleasure when he rubbed his finger up and down her slit.

When his finger slipped inside of her, she had to muffle her scream against her arm.

But there was no way she could've held in her scream when his tongue snaked out and rubbed against her nub.

Claire didn't realize that it could get even better, until his finger started to thrust inside of her while his tongue was still pressed against her.

In no time, her muscles started to tense up and a coil started to tighten. She was desperate, and at the same time scared. Was this supposed to happen? Am I suppose to feel as if I'm about to burst?

And then all thought's left her mind as she had her first orgasm. She couldn't speak and she couldn't breathe either.

Shane felt her muscles clamp down on him and moaned at the feeling of the tightness.

He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly slid up her body, the sweat making it easy to slide along. Claire's eyes were still closed, but quickly opened when Shane pressed a lovely kiss to her mouth. Her hands had a mind of their own as they tangled themselves into his hair.

He groaned at the pain and shifted to get even closer. He slid against her slippery entrance, causing them both to jolt at the shock and moan at the heat.

"Please Shane, I want you. Please make love to me." She groaned out, trying to get him to rub against her like he did before.

He nodded, but then quickly started. "Do you have a condom?"

"No… Wait, yes I do." She pointed at the bedside table and told him where it was. He quickly opened the drawer and ripped open the foil. She watched as he rolled the rubber over himself and crawled back over on top of her.

"You can't be so tense, it will hurt," He tried to relax her, but she wouldn't. "Do penguins have knees?"

She thought about it, even though it was a random question, and couldn't come up with an—

A groan stopped her in mid sentence. Shane was… inside of her. She braced for the pain, but there was none, only a slight discomfort, which quickly faded away.

She rolled her hips against him, asking him to move. He lifted his head from her shoulder, panting heavily. He leaned down and branded her lips with his. He slowly drew back, dragging himself out as if he never wanted to leave her warmth.

Claire writhed underneath him, begging him to take her harder, but he still continued at a slow pace. She leaned toward him, and whispered into his ear, "Shane, I won't break. I want you to go faster, harder, deeper. Please!" She lightly bit his ear, and he started to slowly increase his pace, until the bed started to bump against the wall.

She was moaning, groaning, and screaming his name, forgetting that Michael and Eve were also in the house.

"F-fuck… Claire, I want to cum with you…" He gasped, rubbing her nub furiously. She started to feel the tightening in her stomach and the over whelming need to reach the cliff and throw herself off.

A few thrusts later, they were both free falling into oblivion, not caring if they crashed to their deaths, only caring if they were together.

Claire slowly came into awareness, noticing that the covers were drawn over them and that Shane was staring straight at her, a small smile fixed on his face. She smiled back and kissed him lightly and laid her head on his chest. She sighed and snuggled against him and reveled at the fullness that she was feeling. She never wanted it to end.

The slamming of the front door awoke them both up and had them straining to hear who was home.

"Shane! Claire! Where are you?" Eve's voice floated upwards followed shortly by footsteps climbing the stairs.

They both looked at each other and said, "Oh shit."


End file.
